


Eyes Forward

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Dean – Control</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Dean – Control

He keeps his eyes on the road, and his hands on the wheel, keeps his expression neutral, hums along with the music.

Sam sits beside him, bitching about their burgers and Dean's music, and has no idea that the horror of Dean's dreams have followed him into waking, again

Dean hangs on but he can't stop the phantom screams, the blood at the edges of his vision, the almost overwhelming urge to vomit. He can't control his thoughts, but he can ignore them like a pro.

Dean pushes his foot down and lets himself believe he can out run everything.


End file.
